Lop You Poreper
by sasurissawinchester
Summary: Sakura berhenti sesaat ketika sudah sejajar dengan Sasuke, namun dengan arah yang berlawanan. "Gue bakal buktiin kalo gue emang bener," lanjutnya pelan.   chapter 3 UPDET! warning: baca aja didalem, yg jelas OOC. SasuFemNaru. Mind to R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**LO****P**** YOU ****P****ORE****P****ER**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

WARNING!  
Bagi para _yaoi haters_, Sakurissa sarankan untuk mengklik tombol hijau anak panah kekiri di Mozila Firefox Anda. Karena disini adalah 100% yaoi. DIJAMIN! Lalu bagi readers yang tidak suka membaca cerita garing nan aneh bin gak nyambung binti OOC Sakurissa juga menyarankan hal yang sama. Happy reading!

.

.

.

Suatu pagi yang cerah di Konohagakure. Burung-burung berkicau dengan merdu, bunga-bunga musim semi bermekaran, matahari bersinar hangat, udara sejuk bertiup ke seluruh penjuru desa. Para penduduk saling bertegur sapa ramah. Benar-benar pagi yang sempur…

"NARRUUUTOOO!"

BYUURRR

"ALAMAK! Eh, emak. Kok Naruto disiram sih, mak? Mana airnya bau lagi. air apaaan sih, mak?" protes Naruto yang abis disiram air comberan sama emaknya, Kushina.

Perlu author ceritakan sedikit disini. Naruto adalah siswa kelas 2 SMA Konohagakure. Anaknya sih pinter gak, nasibnya appeesss mulu, tiap nyatain cinta ama cewek kalo gak ditabok ya paling dicaci maki, mukanya juga gak ganteng-ganteng amat-jelek banget malah-, di kelas juga kerjaannya paling tidur, terus *Naruto : Heh, author sarap! Gak usah dibuka semua kale aib-aib gue! Rasengan!* oke, oke. Tapi memang itulah Naruto (gomen buat Naruto FC). Satu lagi kelemahan Naruto, dia paling susah kalo disuruh bangun pagi. Minato udah nyerah kalo disuruh ngadepin anaknya yang kayak kebo. Cuma Kushina satu-satunya manusia yang masih kuat ngadepin kebo rambut duren ini. jadilah sekarang dirinya lagi mencak-mencak sambil megangin ember isi air comberan tadi.

"NARUTOO! Ini sekarang udah jam berapa? Udah jam setengah tujuh lo masih enak-enakan ngiler di kasur? Anak sape sih lo!"

"Yeh, emak. Naruto kan anaknya emak sama babe. Masa lupa? Emak udah tua sih, jadi pikunnya nambah deh," jawab Naruto innocent.

"ANAK GUE? SAPE BILANG LO ANAK GUE! CEPET BANGUN ATO GUE SIRAM LAGI PAKE AIR COMBERAN! MAU?"

"Males ah, mak. Orang jarak dari rumah ke sekolah juga deket kok. 5 menit juga nyampe," elak Naruto sambil narik selimutnya lagi.. Kushina menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba menahan emosinya. 'Anak sape sih lo? Punya sifat jauh amat sama bapak ibunya.'

"Naruto," Kushina kembali memanggil anaknya. Kali ini dengan suara yang benar-benar lembut dan keibuan. "Ayo bangun, Sayang. Kalau Naruto nggak mau bangun, nanti emak nggak bakalan ngasih uang jajan sebulan buat beli ramen. Gimana?"

Secara spontan Naruto loncat dari tempat tidur langsung ke kamar mandi, tidak lupa menggosok gigi, habis mandi kutolong ibu, membersihkan tempat tidurku *halah, ngaco!*

Kushina tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Naruto baru mau bangun kalo udah ada anceman-anceman masalah ramen. 'Satu hari lagi terlewati.'

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan badan wangi, tubuh bersih, pakaian rapi, dan gigi mengkilap. "Naruto udah siap, mak. Masalah uang jajan Naru, jangan dipotong ya."

"Ya udah sono berangkat. Coba aja tiap pagi lo kayak gini, kan gak perlu ada kekacauan kayak tadi."

"Iya, iya. Naruto berangkat ya, mak! Dah.. salam buat babe ya!"

_(Kita skip sampe SMU Konoha ya)_

"Hoi, Teme!" teriak Naruto begitu sampai di bangkunya.

"Hn," jawab seseorang yang lagi asyik baca buku Fisika.

"Gue sebel ah kalo pagi-pagi lo dah pelit ngomong. Syndrom loe kagak ilang-ilang ya."

"Gue kan harus ngimbangi elo yang Dobe," kata Sasuke datar. Naruto cuma manyun. "Gue pinjem PR Matematika lo ya."

"Hn," jawab Sasuke masih terpaku pada bukunya. Naruto langsung mengambil PR soulmatenya itu.

Naruto mulai mengerjakan PR Matematikanya. Seperti yang author katakan diatas tadi, Naruto anaknya gak pinter-pinter amat. Udah tiap ulangan dapetnya jeblok, PR pun gak pernah dikerjain. Dia selalu ngandelin soulmatenya buat nutupin kekurangannya. Tiap ada PR, si rambut duren ini pasti pinjem sama Sasuke. Tiap ada tugas, selalu nyontek ke Sasuke. Tiap ada ulangan, pasti liat punyaan Sasuke. Semuuaaanyaa serba Sasuke. Sampe uang jajanpun, minta Sasuke *ini anak Hokage apa anak preman sih?*

TET… TET…

"Halo, anak-anak. Selamat pagi," sapa seseorang berambut silver yang sedang menyaku buku Icha Icha Paradise. Anak-anak di kelas malah pada bengong. Pikiran mereka dipenuhi perasaan curiga akan sikap abnormal gurunya. Yang namanya guru Kakashi, gak ada tuh istilah dalam kamusnya "tepat waktu".

"Lho kok pada bengong? Dijawab dong salamnya."

"Se..selamat pa..gi, Sensei," jawab anak-anak masih terbengong-bengong.

"Oke. Hari ini Bapak tidak akan memberi pelajaran apapun. Bapak cuma mau kasih tau pengumuman kalalu hari ini semua pelajaran ditiadakan, jadi kalian bisa pulang cepat," ujar Kakashi.

Terdengar 2 suara berturut-turut setelah Kakashi memberitahu pengumuman. Yang pertama, suara 'oh' bergema di seluruh kelas. 'Pantes aja datengnya gak telat, orang gak ada pelajaran.' Inilah alasannya kenapa Kakashi dateng tepat waktu. Kakashi paling rajin kalo disuruh ngasih tau pengumuman liburan. Dasar guru aneh! Yang kedua suara sorak-sorak dari anak-anak kayak waktu jaman kemerdekaan 45. Semuanya jadi kacau balau. Ada yang tereak-tereak, nangis-nangis gaje, lempar-lemparan sepatu, gergaji, dan benda-benda lainnya *ini sebenernya mau liburan apa mau pada demo sih?*

KIYEEETTT….

Suara gesekan kapur di papan tulis, langsung bikin suasana hening bak di kuburan *lebay*.

"Mohon ketenangannya sebentar. Kalian tahu kenapa hari ini pulang cepat?"

Anak-anak langsung menggeleng. "Tidak tahu, Sensei."

"Hari ini sekolah ulang tahun. Sekolah sedang mempersiapkan pesta perayaan nanti malam di aula sekolah. Sebuah acara pesta dansa. Bapak harap kalian bisa mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya dengan baik. Berpenampilanlah sebagus mungkin, karena malam nanti juga akan diumumkan King dan Queen KHS. Oke, Bapak kira cukup sampai disini, selamat pagi semuanya," jelas Kakashi panjang lebar sambil keluar dari kelas.

Sebagian siswa memasukkan bukunya ke tas lalu pulang. Ada juga yang lagi ngajak para cewek untuk jadi temen dansa di prom. Sedangkan Naruto malah lagi nangis sesenggrukan. Sasuke yang liat cuma bengong. "Hei Dobe, bukannya lo paling seneng kalo ada acara beginian?"

Naruto malah nangis tambah kenceng. Anak-anak yang belum pulang langsung nengok ke Naruto terus ke Sasuke dengan tatapan lo-apain-tuh-anak. Sasuke panik. "Hei, hei, hei. Berhenti nangis Dobe! jangan malu-maluin gue!" bisiknya. Naruto cuma manggut-manggut sambil mingsrek-mingsrek.

Anak-anak langsung kembali pada aktifitasnya masing-masing. Sasuke mendesah,"Lo punya rencana apaan sih? hampir aja gue mau dibabat orang sekelas gara-gara mereka nyangka gue ngape-ngape lo." Naruto langsung mau nangis lagi, tapi keburu dibekep sama Sasuke. "Sekali lagi lo nangis kayak tadi, gak bakal gue ampunin." Naruto manggut-manggut lagi. Pelan-pelan cowok berambut pantat ayam itu membuka bekapannya.

"Kenapa lo nangis-nangis gak jelas kayak tadi?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap tajam sohibnya, takut kalo-kalo mau tereak-tereak gaje lagi.

"Hiksu…hiksu… gue… gue…" Naruto menggantung kalimatnya. Sasuke cuma menunggu kelanjutan perkataannya.

"Gue…"

Sasuke menatap Naruto lekat-lekat.

"Gue.."

"Hn?"

"Gue laper."

GUBRAK! Kalo aja ini bukan Uchiha, pasti udah jungkel jempalikan. 'Dasar, Dobe! Mau ngomong gitu aja lama amat. Pake acara nangis-nangis segala,' gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

"Traktir gue makan ramen ya!" sekarang Naruto mulai ngesot-ngesot di kaki Sasuke.

Sasuke cuma narik napas, "Lo ini bikin repot aja. Ya udah, gue traktir lo kali ini." Sasuke langsung jalan ninggalin soulmatenya yang masih beresin bukunya asal-asalan.

"Hoi, Teme! Jangan ninggalin gue dong," gerutu Naruto waktu udah bisa ngejer Sasuke.

"Salah lo sendiri."

"Kok malah salah gue?" tanya Naruto cengok.

"Gue trauma deket-deket ama lo sekarang. Suara nangis lo kedengeran kayak orang abis dirape," ujar Sasuke sambil bergidik ngeri.

_(Skip langsung ke Ichiraku Ramen…)_

"Paman! Ramen jumbonya 2 ya!" seru Naruto.

"Baik."

Sasuke kembali mendesah, "Gue penasaran, kagak biasanya lo nangis-nangis gaje kayak tadi. Kesambet apaan lo?"

"Huuwwwaaa…. Temeee! Gimana ini?" tangis Naruto langsung meledak bagaikan tabung elpiji 3 kg. Sasuke langsung sweatdrop. 'Ini anak gue tanya baek baek, kok reaksinya malah kayak gini,' keluh Sasuke dalam hati. "Lo kenapa sih? kerasukan apaan lo? Gue kan tanya baek baek."

"2 ramen jumbo siap," seru paman Ichiraku sambil membawa 2 mangkok super besar.

"Wuuaahhh… enak sekali! Selamat makan!" Naruto langsung memakan lahap ramennya. Sasuke cuman geleng-geleng kepala, 'Si dobe apa punya kepribadian ganda ya? Sebentar OOC, sebentar balik lagi.'

"Ahh… kenyangnya," tukas Naruto selesai makan.

"Puas?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Iya, Teme! Enak banget ramennya. Makasih ya. Teme emang Teme yang paling baik sedunia."

"Sekarang, jangan pake acara-acara nangis plus tereak-tereak gaje lagi kayak tadi. Gue tanya sekali lagi, lo kena apa sih?"

"Gue cuma sedih. Ntar malem ada prom, dan gue kagak punya baju bagus. Boro-boro baju bagus, baju gue aja isinya baju bekas. Terus belom lagi nanti waktu prom, pasti gak ada yang mau dansa ama gue. Disana paling jadi tukang nganterin minuman. Lo kan enak, Teme. Cewek-cewek aja pada berebutan dansa ama lo. Lo di rumah juga punya tuxedo banyak. Bagus-bagus lagi. gak kaya gue, ada juga paling baju Hokage," jelas Naruto.

"Gue juga lagi pusing mikirin prom," kata Sasuke datar.

"Gak mungkin. Lo kan gak punya masalah apa-apa," bantah Naruto.

"Gue males kalo disuruh dansa sama cewek yang senengnya kedap-kedip gak jelas."

"Terus gimana, Teme?" tanya Naruto pasrah. Sasuke mengedikkan bahu.

Muka Naruto tiba-tiba berubah jadi cerah. Matanya begitu berbinar-binar. Ia kemudian berbisik-bisik pada Sasuke.

"GAK! Gue gak mau!" teriak Sasuke begitu Naruto menyampaikan idenya.

"Yah, teme. Jangan gitu dong. Ini bisa jadi solusi buat kita. Lo pilih mana, ide gue ini apa dansa sama cewek-cewek lo?" Sasuke mikir-mikir sebentar. Di wajahnya tersirat jelas rasa bimbang dan ragu.

"Ya udah deh. Gue setuju. Tapi lo harus bener-bener persiapan kali ini. jangan sampe gagal lagi."

"Sip deh. Lo gak usah khawatir."

"Terus lo pake baju apa?"

"Itu urusan gue. Lo tinggal lakuin aja yang apa gue perintahin."

Naruto tersenyum penuh misteri, sementara Sasuke kelihatan biasa-biasa aja. Padahal dalemnya ketar-ketir, takut kalo rencana Naruto tidak berjalan sesuai keinginannya.

~TBC~

Akhirnya selesai juga! gomen kalo masih aneh dan gaje, soalnya rissa kan masih amatiran. Ini fict adalah sebuah selingan dari pikiran rissa yang lagi buntet bikin cerita crossover. Yah, doakan saja semoga crita yang ini sama yang satunya lagi bisa selesai. Oke readers, gimana pendapatnya? OOCkah? Gajekah? Garingkah? Semua itu terserah Anda.

Mohon reviewnya!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 UPDET! Fiuh, akhirnya selesai juga. Gomen kalo update-nya lama, masalahnya penyakit lemot Rissa lagi kumat. Buat yang udah review, trimakasih banyak! Daripada banyak bacot, mendingan readers langsung simak aja ceritanya. Happy reading! Don't like, don't read.

**LOP YOU POREPER**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

WARNING!  
Bagi para _yaoi haters_, Sakurissa sarankan untuk mengklik tombol hijau anak panah kekiri di Mozila Firefox Anda. Karena disini adalah 100% yaoi. DIJAMIN! Lalu bagi readers yang tidak suka membaca cerita garing nan aneh bin gak nyambung binti OOC Sakurissa juga menyarankan hal yang sama. Happy reading!

.

.

.

"Hai, Sasuke!" sapa seorang gadis berambut pink. "Lo mau dansa sama gue?"

Sasuke hanya menggeleng.

"Oh," ujar gadis yang diketahui bernama Sakura Haruno kecewa sambil pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Malam itu suasana di gedung begitu ramai. Para siswa saling berdansa diiringi alunan musik. Pakaian yang mereka kenakan pun juga bagus-bagus. Terutama Sasuke yang bisa dibilang jadi primadona malam itu, meskipun bajunya cukup simple. Ia mengenakan setelan jas hitam senada dengan dalaman yang ia kenakan. Dua kancing teratas kemejanya dibiarkan terbuka sehingga sebagian dadanya yang bidang terlihat jelas, membuat para gadis di prom nosebleed! *author yang cuma bayangin aja ngiler! XXD!* Jadi gak heran kalo Sasuke mulai dikedap-kedipin sama cewek-cewek ganjen. Tentu saja, Sasuke gak betah ngliat pemandangan kayak gini terus-terusan. Dia ngomel terus dalem ati. 'Tuh orang mana sih. ditungguin dari tadi gak dateng-dateng. Mana pada mulai kedap-kedip gak jelas lagi. awas aja kalo dia sampe gak dateng, gak bakal gue ampunin!"

Tiba-tiba para pemain orkestra pada berhenti main. Siswa-siswa pun langsung berhenti dansa. Mereka lagi membulatkan mata dengan mulut terbuka lebih bulat lagi. tontonan yang lagi mereka saksikan sekarang benar-benar menyita perhatian. Seorang… apa ya enaknya? Ehm, pokoknya seseorang lagi berjalan dengan centil dengan konde besar di belakang kepalanya. Kebaya ijonya yang kegedean semakin membuatnya sulit berjalan. Make-up nya yang super tebel dan menor, semakin membuat orang-orang tercengang. Mereka pada kasak-kusuk ngomongin 'tamu tak diundang itu'. Cuma satu manusia yang tau siapa dia. Yak, cuma Uchiha Sasuke seorang. 'Sial!'

Tiba-tiba orang itu berhenti. Selidik punya selidik, ternyata kondenya nyangkut paku deket jendela. Dia mencoba menarik-narik kondenya yang nyangkut kenceng banget diiringi gelak tawa dari para siswa.

Sasuke menarik napas dalam. Dengan sigap dia berjalan menghampiri emak-emak konde tadi. Ditariknya tangan orang itu, membuat konde yang nyangkut tadi lepas. Sasuke menariknya agak kasar menuju kamar mandi cowok. Sampai di kamar mandi, Sasuke melepaskan cengkeramannya.

"ELO UDAH GILA YA?" teriak Sasuke penuh penekanan.

"Hosh… hosh… Teme… lain kali kalo mau narik tangan orang jangan keras-keras nape? Sakit tau! Mana elo jalannya cepet banget." Ternyata mak-mak konde tadi tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Uzumaki Naruto. "Heh, Teme! Ini kan WC cowok! Lo udah gila bawa gue ke sini?"

"Elo tuh yang udah gila! Elo ngapain pake baju kayak beginian?" tanya Sasuke geram.

"Gue kan udah bilang sama elo. Gue mau nyamar jadi cewek elo karena gue gak punya jas buat ke pesta. Juga supaya elo gak digangguin sama cewek-cewek ganjen tadi."

"Ya iya sih. tapi kenapa elo mesti pake baju beginian?"

"Gue kan nyamar jadi cewek, ya jadinya gue harus pake baju cewek."

"Tapi kan juga gak harus pake baju ini! baju lain kan banyak! Malu-maluin aja!"

"Ya maap. Gue punyanya cuma baju ini. ini aja pinjem ama emaknya author."

Sasuke mendesah. Dia udah punya firasat dari awal kalo rencana Naruto pasti gak beres. Untung aja dia udah persiapan. "Elo pokoknya harus ganti baju! Gue malu kalo harus dansa sama mbok-mbok kayak gini. Untung aja gue udah persiapan."

"Gimana caranya? Gue cuma bawa baju ini doang," tukas Naruto.

"Gue udah beliin baju sama sepatu buat elo. Gue juga udah bawa kotak make-up punya nyokap. Gue punya firasat kalo elo bakal ngancurin rencana kita dari awal. Sekarang elo ke tempat parkiran. Semuanya gue taruh di jok belakang mobil gue. Ini kuncinya," jelas Sasuke sambil nyerahin kunci mobilnya. Naruto manggut-manggut. Dia langsung ngacir ke parkiran. Sasuke nungguin dobenya yang dobe diluar toilet sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Lima menit…

Sepuluh menit…

Lima belas menit…

Dua puluh menit…

Naruto tidak kunjung kelihatan batang idungnya. Sasuke mulai mondar-mandir resah dan gelisah. Dia paling sebel sama penyakit lamanya Naruto yang suka telat.

"Teme…" sebuah suara lembut nan manis membuat tubuh Sasuke berbalik 1800 menuju ke sumber suara.

Matanya terpaku menatap sebuah pemandangan yang bisa dibilang eksotis. Mulutnya tak mampu berkata-kata. Mata onyx-nya menatap Naruto terkagum-kagum. Penampilan Naruto sekarang berubah drastis, dari mbok-mbok tukang jamu sampe seperti sekarang. Naruto sekarang bener-bener keliatan kayak cewek tulen! Cewek cantik pula.

Naruto memakai gaun berwarna merah darah panjang. Wig pirang panjangnya tergerai indah sampai sepinggang. Sebuah jepit kecil menghiasi salah satu tepi rambutnya. Dandanan menornya kini telah berubah menjadi dandanan elegan bak putri raja. Bulu mata yang lentik menggapai-gapai kelopak matanya. Wajahnya benar-benar manis kali ini. amat sangat manis. Pantas saja Sasuke terkagum-kagum memandang Naruto. Mukanya pun jadi semerah tomat.

"Teme… gimana penampilan gue?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Sasuke hanya diam.

"Halo! Teme? Jawab dong! Jangan diem aja. Gue kan penasaran," desak Naruto sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di hadapan wajah Sasuke. Lamunan Sasuke langsung buyar. Ia kebingungan mencari kata-kata yang tepat.

"Err… gimana ya? elo… elo cantik kok." Naruto terlihat puas mendengar jawaban Sasuke. 'Cantik banget malah,' sambung Sasuke dalam hati.

"Elo ternyata pinter juga ya milih baju cewek. Ini gaun bagus banget, Teme! Pasti harganya mahal."

"Udah, gak usah sok-sokan bahas soal harga. Kalo gue kasih tau harganya, nanti elo malah pingsan lagi." kata Sasuke. "Tapi, gue lebih seneng kalo elo berubah jadi cewek. Keliatan lebih cantik dan manis." Naruto langsung memonyongkan bibirnya. Sasuke semakin gemas melihat mimik Naruto. Mukanya kembali memerah.

Sasuke segera menarik tangan Naruto menuju ke tempat prom sambil bergandengan tangan. Para tamu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pasangan SasuNaru. Sepasang kekasih yang benar-benar cocok. Sang lelaki begitu tampan, sedangkan sang wanita terlihat amat sangat cantik dan menawan. Merekapun mulai berdansa.

"Err, Teme… elo yakin gak apa-apa kalo gini? FC-FC lo mulai gak seneng liat gue," bisik Naruto saat masih berdansa dengan Sasuke.

"Udah biarin aja. Kalo mereka mau ngapa-ngapain lo, gue yang bertindak deh," ujar Sasuke menenangkan hati Naruto.

Nun jauh disana, FC-FC Sasuke mulai bergosip ria ngomongin 'cewek'nya Sasuke.

"Siapa sih tuh cewek? Kok Sasuke bisa tertarik sih sama cewek itu? Apa cantiknya juga. cantikan juga gue," gerutu Sakura. Ino, temannya, mengiyakan dengan penuh amarah. "Kita samperin yuk," ajak Ino. Tapi sebelum Ino dan Sakura ngampiri Naruto, seorang pria berkulit putih pucat datang.

"Selamat malam, Nona cantik. Mau berdansa denganku?" ajak cowok itu.

"Elo ngajak gue, Sai?" tanya Ino. Sai hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ino… jangan sampe lupa sama rencana kita," Sakura mengingatkan. Ino cuma manggut-manggut sambil langsung ngacir sama Sai. Sakura mendengus kesal. Semua temannya dapet temen dansa. Cuma dia aja yang masih belom dapet pasangan. Ino sama Sai, Tenten sama Neji, Temari sama Shikamaru, Hinata sama Kiba.

'Ngeselin banget sih! Cuma gue doang yang belom dapet pasangan. Kurang cantik apa gue coba? Kok gak ada cowok yang kecantol sih. Satu-satunya harapan gue buat jadi pasangan, malah dansa sama cewek yang gak dikenal (maksudnya Sasuke)!' gerutu Sakura dalam hati. *elo kurang ramah sih, Ra. Makanya cowok pada mikir dua kali mau deketin lo*

'Lho, Naruto mana ya? kok dia gak keliatan dari tadi?' Sakura tiba-tiba sadar, kalo cowok yang pernah dihajarnya habis-habisan gara-gara nyatain cinta di depan umum sampe masuk ICU 2 minggu itu gak keliatan dari awal acara sampe sekarang. 'Naruto kan biasanya ngajak Hinata kalo ada acara beginian. Tapi kok sekarang?'

Sakura kemudian melirik ke arah pasangan Sasuke. Mata emeraldnya menatap tajam cewek berambut blonde itu. Air muka Sakura menunjukkan kalau dia sedang berpikir keras. 'Apa mungkin?'

"Selamat malam semuanya!" sapa MC yang kali ini dibawakan Rock-Lee. "Sudah saatnya bagi kita untuk mengumumkan para King dan Queen KHS tahun ini! Yeay! Oke, langsung saja, berdasarkan pendapat para juri yaitu para guru-guru KHS, King kali ini diraih oleh…."

Para siswa diam menunggu pengumuman dari Rock-Lee, terutama yang cowok. Karena, udah dari pertama King dan Queen ini diadakan, semuanya yang terpilih jadi King atau Queen, namanya langsung melejit bak roket antariksa. Orang yang dulunya culun, setelah mendapat gelar ini langsung terkenal bagaikan selebritis di KHS. Selain itu, setiap ada acara-acara di luar sekolah, biasanya para King-lah yang jadi perwakilan dari KHS. Jadi, gak salah kalo yang cowok pada deg-degan pengen jadi King.

"Yang terpilih menjadi King tahun ini adalah…" Rock-Lee menarik napas panjang lalu mengambil ancang-ancang. "UCHIHA SASUKE!"

Pupus sudah harapan. Para cowok langsung tertunduk lesu, sedangkan yang cewek pada sorak-sorai bergembira. Sementara yang menang malah nyantai-nyantai aja, bahkan mungkin malas.

"Cih, merepotkan," ujar Sasuke datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Ih, Teme gimana sih? elo kan harusnya seneng jadi King taun ini. kok malah ngrepotin?" kata Naruto.

"Ahh… gue males ah. Dapet gelar kok yang gak bermutu. Gelar juara 1 lomba fisika internasional itu baru bermutu."

"Elo kepinteran sih. jadi anak gak usah pinter-pinter. Sedengan aja kayak gue."

"Cih. Sedengan apanya, orang madesu kayak gitu."

"Baiklah. Mari kita undang Sasuke untuk datang ke atas panggung. Silakan," ujar sang MC. Sasuke dengan ogah-ogahan naik ke atas panggung. Wajahnya yang datar tanpa ekspresi membuat kedatangannya ke atas panggung diiringi teriakan-teriakan gaje dari para FC-nya. Kira-kira kayak ginilah:

"Kyaa Sasuke KEREN!"

"Sasuke-sama emang top-markotop deh!"

"Jadikan gue princess lo, Sasuke!"

"Lop yu pull, Sasuke-kun!"

"Ke KUA yok!"

Sasuke cuma diem seribu bahasa. Padahal atinya udah gregetan liat FC-nya yang kelewat batas.

"Nah, para hadirin sekalian. Sekarang giliran kita untuk mengumumkan siapa yang jadi Queen kali ini. para juri memutuskan…"

Cewek-cewek langsung pada pegangan tangan. Siapa yang gak mau coba, jadi Queen-nya Sasuke? Secara cowok cakep nan pintar, sang primadona sekolah, pujaan setiap gadis di Konoha, serta idola para remaja. Oh plis deh!

"Dan yang jadi Queen tahun ini, mendampingi Uchiha Sasuke adalah…. Cewek gak dikenal yang jadi pasangan Sasuke!" Rock-Lee jingkrak-jingkrak gaje. Sementara orang yang dimaksud, malah lagi ber-sweatdrop-ria. Dia gak nyangka kalo penyamarannya kali ini bener-bener sukses 100%! Sedangkan Sasuke juga sama-sama kagetnya. Dia gak percaya kalo yang jadi pasangannya kali ini cewek jadi-jadian.

'Kenapa mesti si Dobe sih? cewek laen kan juga banyak!' batin Sasuke. 'Ah, tapi gak apa-apalah. Daripada yang jadi pasangan gue cewek-cewek ganjen yang gak jelas kelakuannya."

Dengan bergetar, Naruto berjalan ke atas panggung. Berbeda dengan Sasuke, kedatangan Naruto diiringi dengan _deathglare_ dari para FC Temenya. _Deathglare _itumembuat Naruto tambah keringet dingin. Di atas panggung, pasangan yaoi ini mulai bisik-bisik.

"Hoi teme, gimana nih? Kok gue yang harus jadi pasangan lo? Cewek laen kan banyak!"

"Mana gue tau! Tapi gue malah lebih seneng kalo kayak gini."

"Seneng apanya? Kita itu pasangan yaoi! Lo udah gila apa?"

"Mendingan elo yang jadi pasangan gue, daripada cewek-cewek itu."

Rock-Lee yang melihat kasak-kusuk tersenyum mesum*Rock-Lee bisa mesum emangnya? =.=a*. "Wah, wah, kelihatannya King dan Queen kita udah makin lengket aja nih. Mana pake bisik-bisik segala. Sekarang, resmi sudah, King dan Queen periode kali ini. Uchiha Sasuke dan… dan… siapa namamu, Nona?"

Naruto langsung tergagap. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Pikirannya benar-benar kosong. Dia melirik ke arah Sasuke, mencoba meminta bantuan darinya. Sementara Sasuke sekarang sedang menatap kosong ke depan.

"Ehm Nona, siapa namamu?" Rock-Lee mencoba bertanya sekali lagi.

"Ehm… anoo… namaku… namaku…"

"Shirayuki. Uzumaki Shirayuki," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Y..ya.. namaku.. namaku Uzumaki Shirayuki," ujar Naruto mendukung jawaban Sasuke.

Rock-Lee mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Uzumaki? Margamu Uzumaki? Ada hubungan apa dengan Naruto?"

Naruto menelan ludah. Pertanyaan baru lagi. Lagi-lagi dia cuma diem, menunggu kalo-kalo si Teme-nya mau menolongnya lagi.

"Shirayuki? Kenapa diam saja?" tanya Rock-Lee. Sasuke mendesah,"Dia sepupunya." Naruto menghela napas lega. Untung aja ada Teme-nya.

"Oh, sepupunya. Wah, cantik sekali. Bagaikan bumi dan langit sama Naruto yah!" kata Rock-Lee innocent.

'Apa? Bumi dan langit kate lu? Orang cakep kayak gini lu bilang kaya bumi dan langit? Hah! Sialan lo, Rock-Lee!' Tidak terima dirinya diejek, Naruto—atau Shirayuki ya? terserah readers deh—segera membantah,"Ah, enggak kok. Naruto itu orangnya cakep. Udah gitu pinter lagi."

'Cih! Si dobe bikin pembelaan ketinggian amat.'

"Hahahahahaha…. Gak salah, Shirayuki? Kelihatannya kau harus tanya lagi deh sama sepupumu deh," Rock-Lee ngakak-ngakak gaje. Naruto tambah panas, mukanya memerah memendam amarahnya. 'Sialan lo! Belain gue dikit apa susahnya sih? Jatuh deh reputasi gue!'

Naruto tersenyum, padahal hatinya lagi panas gara-gara omongan Rock-Lee. Namun, tanpa disadari, senyuman manis Naruto membuat cowok-cowok di prom terpesona. Tak terkecuali Sasuke yang mulai ber-_blushing_-ria.

"Wah, wah, wajahmu ternyata manis juga ya kalau lagi senyum? Nah, sekarang saatnya bagi para King dan Queen baru kita untuk berdansa. Silakan."

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak Naruto berdansa. Diiringi musik lembut, pasangan yaoi ini mulai berdansa di tengah ruangan.

"Ehm, Teme? Gue boleh tanya gak?"

"Hn."

"Emangnya bener ya kalo gue keliatan lebih manis waktu jadi cewek?"

"Menurut lo?"

"Mana gue tau! Gue kan nanya ama elo. Gimana sih?"

"Hn."

"Heh! Gue kagak ngarti bahasa elo. Yang jelas dong, jangan pelit-pelit ngomong ngapa?"

"Elo manis, Dobe. elo cewek jadi-jadian termanis yang pernah gue kenal."

Muka Naruto memerah. Jantungnya kembali berdebar kencang saat mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Walaupun agak gak enak sedikit sih pas bagian "cewek jadi-jadian"nya.

"Ehm Sasuke? Maaf kalau mengganggumu sebentar," Kakashi-Sensei tiba-tiba datang mendekat. "Bisa kita bicara sebentar? Ini masalah koordinasi olimpiade fisika beberapa minggu lagi."

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia berjalan bersama Kakashi-Sensei meninggalkan Naruto sendirian. 'Yah, Teme pergi. Gue sendiri deh." Naruto kemudian mengambil segelas jus jeruk dari meja makan. Tak berapa lama kemudian, seorang gadis mendekati Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

~TBC~

Gimana? Aneh gak? Gaje gak? OOC gak? Garing gak? Gomen kalo disini belom keliatan 'Yaoi'-nya. Palingan baru keliatan di chapter berikutnya atau berikutnya atau berikutnya atau berikutnya atau berikutnya *ditimpuk sama readers*. Rissa mungkin bakalan agak lama buat ngupdate chapter berikutnya. Soalnya, akhir-akhir ini pikiran lemot Rissa sering kumat. Juga tugas sekolah yang udah numpuk segunung. Hiks…hiks…T_T

Oke, yang Rissa butuhkan dari readers sekalian adalah beberapa onggok (?) review agar cerita ini dapat berlanjut dengan semestinya. Arrigatou^^


	3. Chapter 3

Moshi-moshi, minna-san! Chapter 3 update nih! Rissa meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena belum sempat membalas review dari readers. Gomennasai! Rissa janji, next chapter Rissa bakal balesin satu-satu reviewnya. Happy reading!

**LOP YOU POREPER**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Sasu****Fem****Naru**

WARNING!  
Bagi para _yaoi haters_, Sakurissa sarankan untuk mengklik tombol hijau anak panah kekiri di Mozila Firefox Anda. Karena disini adalah 100% yaoi. DIJAMIN! Lalu bagi readers yang tidak suka membaca cerita garing nan aneh bin gak nyambung binti OOC Sakurissa juga menyarankan hal yang sama.

.

.

.

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto yang waktu itu sedang minum jus jeruk dengan sukses tersedak. Sambil terbatuk-batuk Naruto menoleh ke orang yang barusan memanggil nama aslinya. "Lo… elo Sakura kan?"

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum. "Elo Naruto kan?"

Naruto cuma bengong, bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Hello! Ayo dong, jawab pertanyaan gue. Elo Naruto, iya kan?" Sakura kembali menagih jawaban dari Naruto.

"Err… maksud lo apa? Gue ini Shirayuki. Naruto itu sepupu gue. Elo salah orang."

Sakura menggelengkan kepala. "Enggak. Gue gak mungkin salah. Gue yakin banget kalo elo itu Naruto."

"Sakura, elo pasti salah orang. Gue ini Shirayuki. Uzumaki Shirayuki. Marga gue emang sama kayak Naruto, tapi gue bukan Naruto."

"Udahlah. Gak usah menyangkal lagi. Gue yakin 100% itu elo."

"Jangan nuduh sembarangan."

"Gue gak nuduh sembarangan kok. Gue punya banyak alesan nganggep elo sebagai Naruto. Pertama, selama prom gue belom liat Naruto sama sekali. Naruto itu orangnya gak bakalan nglewatin acara-acara kayak gini. Dia pasti bakal pake kesempatan ini buat deketin cewek-cewek di prom. Kedua, wajah kalian berdua itu mirip banget. Terutama tiga garis horisontal di pipi lo itu. Naruto juga punya tanda kayak gitu. Warna kulit tan lo juga persis sama warna kulit Naruto. Ketiga, belom pernah ada cewek yang bisa sedeket itu sama Sasuke. Elo adalah cewek pertama yang akrab banget sama Sasuke. Sasuke bisa sedeket itu cuma sama Naruto seorang. Keempat, selama dua tahun gue di KHS, gue belom pernah denger ada cewek yang namanya Uzumaki Shirayuki. Satu-satunya yang punya marga Uzumaki di sekolah cuma Naruto. Elo puas sekarang?"

Naruto tercengang. Dia tidak menyangka, Sakura bisa langsung memojokannya. Ia terdiam sambil menelan ludah. "Kenapa diam, Shirayuki? Benerkan elo Naruto? Kalo elo emang Shirayuki, bantah dong omongan gue tadi," tantang Sakura.

"Kalo emang iya gimana?" ujar sebuah suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinga.

Sakura tersentak. "Sasuke?"

Dengan santai Sasuke berjalan ke arah Naruto dan langsung merangkulnya. Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu cuma bengong sambil membelalakan mata, namun memilih untuk diam*ngarep juga tuh*. Dalemnya sih udah ngekutuk seme-nya.

"Elo… elo bilang apa tadi?"

"Kalo dia emang bener Naruto, elo mau apa?"

"Err… Gue juga gak tau. Pokoknya gue cuma mastiin doang kalo dia emang bener Naruto. iya kan, Sasuke?"

"Kalo emang yakin, buktiin aja." Dengan agak sedikit kasar Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto keluar dari gedung sampai masuk ke parkiran. Sampai di parkiran, Naruto langsung meledak.

"ELO UDAH GILA APA? HAMPIR AJA PENYAMARAN GUE KEBONGKAR! BAKA!"

"Ck, berisik amat sih lo," jawab Sasuke datar.

"TEEMMEEE!"

"Ayo masuk. Gue anter lo pulang," kata Sasuke sambil membuka pintu depan mobilnya.

"Ngapain mesti repot nganter-nganterin gue? Gue bisa pulang sendiri."

"Mana boleh anak cewek pulang sendirian malem-malem begini?"

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya. "Gue ini kan cowok! Sandiwaranya udah selesai kali!"

"Bagi lo udah, bagi gue belum. Cepet masuk!" Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan menyuruhnya masuk.

.

"Oh ya, Dobe. ada masalah kecil nih tentang penyamaran lo."

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Masalah apa, Teme?"

"Kakashi bilang dia gak kenal sama yang namanya Shirayuki. Elo tahu sendiri kan kalau dia hapal semua nama anak di sekolah. Kakashi yakin kalo elo itu murid baru, dan dia minta Naruto sama Shirayuki dateng ke ruangannya besok."

"UAPAHH?" teriak Naruto setinggi 9 oktaf. "ELO BILANG INI MASALAH KECIL, TEME? MASALAH KECIL? INI MASALAH BESAR, TEME! GIMA… ADUH DUH!" Belum selesai Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sasuke langsung banting stir ke pinggir jalan membuat kepala Naruto terbentur kaca samping mobil. "TEMMEEE!"

"Berisik banget sih! masalah kayak gini aja dibilang gede. Tinggal nyari jalan keluar juga."

"TEMMEEE! Elo kadang-kadang blo'on ya? jalan keluarnya kayak gimana?" teriak Naruto tidak sabaran.

"Udah gue bilang jangan berisik! Lo kan yang punya ide kayak beginian, ya cari sendiri dong jalan keluarnya. Gak usah nyeret-nyeret gue."

"TEMMEEE! Elo kejem amat sih sama gue! Gue ini kan sahabat lo, masa tega sih gak mau bantuin gue." Naruto mulai mengeluarkan puppy-eyes-no-jutsu nya.

"Tega sih tega aja. Siape elo? Sekarang berhenti pasang tampak menjijikan seperti itu, gak bakalan berhasil tau!"

"Biarin, gue gak mau berhenti."

"Gak bakalan berhasil, Dobe!"

"Gue yakin bisa."

"Enggak!"

"Ayolah, Teme."

"Sekali enggak tetep enggak! Gue gak mau ikut-ikutan masalah lo. Ujung-ujungnya pasti ruwet."

"…"

"Kok diem?"

"…"

"?" sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto, alhasil…

"HUWWAAAAA! TEME JAHAT! HUWWAAAA!" Naruto nangis sekenceng-kencengnya. Saking kencengnya sampai membuat kaca mobil Sasuke retak-retak *lebay*. Sekenceng apapun suara penyanyi seriosa paling top sedunia, pasti kalah sama suara nangisnya Naruto.

"Hei, hei, hei, Dobe! gak usah pake nangis-nangis segala kali! childish banget sih lo!" Sasuke panik karena dia yakin tangisan uke-nya yang satu ini pasti kedengeran sampe keluar. Buktinya, orang-orang yang lagi lewat di trotoar menghentikan langkah mereka dan menatap tajam ke mobil Sasuke.

"HUUWWWAAA! KAMI-SAMA, TOLONG KUTUK SASUKE JADI AYAM! KALO BISA SIH AYAM GORENG ATAU BAKAR, KAN BISA LANGSUNG DIMAKAN. HUWWAAA!"

'Ck, nih anak sempet-sempetnya ngutuk orang. Mana pake nawar lagi,' batin Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus, "Iya, iya! Gue bantuin. Sekarang, jangan nangis lagi! gak enak tau diliatin orang!"

"Yeay! Gitu dong, Teme!" air muka Naruto berubah menjadi cerah. "Elo punya ide?"

"Punya."

"Apa? Cepet kasih tau gue!" kata Naruto penasaran. Sasuke kemudian mulai membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Naruto. Terlihat ekspresi Naruto yang semula senang, berubah menjadi horror.

"UAPAAH?" teriak Naruto setinggi 9,5 oktaf begitu Sasuke selesai memberitahukan idenya. "Elo gila apa! Ini mah bukannya mecahin masalah tapi malah nambah masalah baru."

"Gue kan cuma ngasih elo jalan keluar. Kalo gak mau ya udah, terserah lo. Gak usah sewot kali."

"Apa mendingan gue ngasih tau yang sebenernya aja ya ke Kakashi-sensei?"

"Terserah. Tapi konsekuensinya elo bisa dibenci dan harus terima di-_deathglare _sama cewek se-KHS tiap hari."

Naruto menarik napas panjang. Benar-benar panjang. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa. Mengatakan yang sebenarnya ke Kakashi-sensei atau menuruti ide Sasuke.

_SKIP TIME_

"_Ohayou_, Shirayuki," sapa Sai.

"_Ohayou_, Sai," jawab seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang. Tak berapa lama, beberapa sapaan juga menghampiri gadis berkulit tan ini. Mulai dari Kiba, Chouji, Rock-Lee, sampai Suigetsu.

"Jadi ini keputusan lo?" ujar sebuah suara di belakang yang sudah tidak asing di telinga lagi. Shirayuki langsung membalikkan badannya menuju sumber suara. "Yap! Gue mutusin buat ngikutin saran lo, Teme!"

"Kalo elo lagi jadi cewek, jangan panggil gue 'Teme' dong. Gak enak tau dengernya."

Shirayuki cuma nyengir lebar, mirip dengan ekspresi yang sering dilakukan seseorang.

"Hei Dobe, jangan keseringan nyengir kayak gitu. Gak pantes buat anak cewek," bisik Sasuke. Ia lalu menarik tangan gadis di sebelahnya tiba-tiba dan tentu saja mendapat protes dari si empunya tangan. "Kita mau kemana, Teme?"

"Gue bilang jangan panggil gue 'Teme'. Mau kemana? Kemana lagi kalo bukan ke kantor guru killer itu?" jawab Sasuke santai.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk." Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut raven datang menggandeng seorang gadis bermabut pirang panjang. "Sasuke. Ada apa?"

"Saya ke sini mengantarkan Shirayuki, sesuai dengan permintaan sensei."

"Hanya Shirayuki? Naruto mana?"

"Saya rasa Shirayuki lebih bisa menjelaskannya."

"Oh, baiklah. Kau boleh pergi, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengangguk dan berbalik menuju pintu. Tinggallah kini Kakashi-sensei dan Shirayuki berdua di kantor.

.

"Gimana?" tanya Sasuke dengan pose bersandar di dinding sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada setelah Naruto keluar dari kantor Kakashi-sensei. Sementara orang yang ditanya hanya memberikan cengiran khasnya. "Lancar, Teme!"

"Syukur deh," jawab pemuda emo itu singkat. "Kakashi ngomong apa aja ke elo?"

"Dia nanya masalah gue sama—ya elo taulah—trus dia minta gue ngisi formulir penerimaan siswa baru. Udah, gitu doang. Semuanya sesuai rencana elo kok, Teme!"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat, padat, dan gak jelas. Lagi-lagi Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto tiba-tiba sehingga cowok—ralat: cewek—berambut blonde itu sempat terjungkal. "Teme! Elo mau bawa gue kemana lagi sih?"

"Kelas."

Saat kedua orang itu masuk kelas, hawa panas mulai memenuhi ruangan akibat _deathglare _dari semua siswa. Yak, semuanya! Yang cewek men-_deathgalre_ Shirayuki, yang cowok men-_deathglare_ Sasuke. Sasuke sih nyantai-nyantai aja di _deathglare _anak sekelas, tapi Naruto udah mulai keringet dingin.

"Te… teme? Perasaan gue gak enak nih," bisiknya.

"Tenang aja. Elo duduk disebelah gue ya, sama kayak dulu?"

"Gak apa-apa, Teme? Kalo mereka pada curiga gimana?"

"Emang kalo elo gak mau duduk disini, elo mau duduk dimana? Di lantai?"

"Iya juga sih. ya udah deh."

TET… TET…

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" sapa seorang guru berambut keperak-perakan.

"…"

"Kok diam?"

Shikamaru mengangkat tangan kanannya, "Hari ini pulang cepat ya, Sensei?"

"Tidak."

Gantian Ino yang mengangkat tangannya, "Apa sensei berhalangan mengajar dan mau memberi tugas pada kami?"

"Tidak."

Sekarang giliran Kiba yang mengangkat tangannya, "Apa sensei mau memberitahu pengumuman libur?"

"Tidak. Ada apa sebenarnya ini?"

Semua murid menggeleng kompak, "Tidak ada, Sensei!" Namun, masih ada tanda tanya besar menggantung di kepala mereka masing-masing: benarkah Kakashi-sensei sudah bertobat?

"Nah, anak-anak. Sebelum Sensei memulai pelajaran hari ini, Sensei mau memperkenalkan murid baru yang tentunya sudah kalian kenal. Uzumaki-san, silakan perkenalkan dirimu ke depan kelas."

Shirayuki kemudian berjalan ke muka kelas dan mulai memperkenalkan diri. "_Ohayou_ semuanya. Kurasa, kalian sudah pernah melihatku waktu di prom. Namaku Uzumaki Shirayuki, sepupu dari Naruto. Kalian cukup memanggilku Yuki. Salam kenal."

Murid-murid langsung asyik kasak-kusuk sendiri.

"Kok elo doang yang masuk?" tanya Sai. "Naruto mana?"

"Naruto sekarang lagi ijin gak masuk sekolah 3 bulan. Katanya sih ada urusan di luar kota sama tousannya," jawab Shirayuki sambil menampilkan senyuman terbaiknya. Cowok-cowok di kelas nosebleed mendadak. Ada juga yang langsung njungkel ke belakang karena gak kuat ngadepin pesona cewek satu ini.

"Baiklah. Sensei rasa cukup perkenalannya, sebelum semua murid pingsan berjamaah. Err… karena di kelas ini gak ada bangku kosong lagi selain di samping Sasuke, terpaksa kau harus duduk disebelahnya. Silakan kembali, Uzumaki-san." Shirayuki mengangguk pelan dan kembali duduk di bangku sebelah Sasuke. "Dia bilang apa? Terpaksa? Cih, semua cewek di KHS berebut supaya bisa duduk sama gue," gerutu Sasuke narsis pada 'cewek' di sebelahnya dan hanya dibalas dengan senyuman.

Pelajaran pun dimulai.

_SKIP TIME_

"Haahhh~ akhirnya istirahat juga!" seru seorang 'cewek' bermata sapphire yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke. "Kau mau ke kantin, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Ihh… gue sebel deh sama elo," ujar Naruto ketus. "Kalo ngomong jangan pelit-pelit ngapa sih? gue gak ngerti elo ngomong apa, Teme."

"Elonya aja yang Dobe. Semua orang ngerti kok omongan gue."

"Arrgghh… terserah lo deh. Elo mau ikut gue apa gak?"

"Iya, Yuki-chan."

"Ihh… nggak usah pake embel-embel chan kali. risih dengernya." Sasuke tersenyum tipis, kemudian menarik tangan Naruto -lagi- menuju ke kantin. "SASUKE!"

Sampai di kantin, Sasuke dan Naruto berpapasan dengan Sakura, Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata. Sakura menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang terasa ganjil, kemudian berkata, "Sasuke dan Naruto mau jajan ya?"

Ino, Tenten, dan yang lainnya tersentak mendengar sapaan Sakura. 'Naruto?' batin mereka bersamaan.

Naruto mulai keringet dingin lagi. yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang hanya bengong –lagi- dan memasang muka cengo. Sasuke mendelikkan matanya ke atas, "Elo belum puas, ya?" Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya tersenyum. "Err… kami duluan ya, Sasuke, Naruto."

Sakura berhenti sesaat ketika sudah sejajar dengan Sasuke, namun dengan arah berlawanan. "Gue bakal buktiin kalo gue emang bener," lanjutnya pelan.

~TBC~

Gyahahahhaa! Akhirnya fic gaje ini selesai! Rissa lihat, Sakura makin kesini antagonisnya makin kelihatan ya? maafkan author sarap ini, karena makin ke sini ceritanya makin gaje. Abis, Rissa cuma dapet ide awalnya doang, akhir-akhirnya ngarang deh. Senongolnya aja di otak Rissa. Gomen lagi, karena SasuNaru-nya belom kelihatan disini. Next chap moga-moga udah kelihatan ya.

Walaupun fic ini fic paling gaje, jelek, amburadul, abal-abal, dan gak nyambung, Rissa amat sangat mengaharapkan review dari readers sekalian. Arrigatou^^


End file.
